Ponet
(S2E9) (S3E4) (S4E25) |cutie mark = (in S1E12, in S2E9, in S1E17, in S1E20, in S2E26, sometimes in S3E4, sometimes in S3E13, in S4E1, in S4E13, in S4E19, sometimes in S4E22, in S4E24, in S4E25, and in S4E26) (sometimes in S3E4) Yellow five-pronged star surrounded by five white smaller stars (in mobile game) None (in S1E1, in S1E3, in S1E6, in S1E13, in S1E18 due to oversight, in S1E23, in S2E8, in S2E11, sometimes in S3E13, in S4E20, sometimes in S4E22, and in Adventures in Ponyville) |headercolor = #9894C8 |headerfontcolor = #F9FF9E}} Ponet is the placeholder name of a male unicorn with a grayish-purple coat, dark goldenrod and pale yellow mane and tail, green eyes, and usually a cutie mark of a yellow star surrounded by multiple white smaller stars. He is unnamed in the show, and is called by the title Elite Pony in another depiction.__TOC__ Development and design He shares his mane and tail style and colors, eye color, and usual cutie mark with Compass Star, shares his design with "Poppycock", S02E26 Unnamed Unicorn Stallion #4, shares his mane and tail style and eye color with "Sightseer", shares his mane and tail style or sometimes design with Royal Pin, shares his mane and tail style and sometimes eye color with Starry Eyes, shares his mane and tail style with "The Tenth Doctor / Doctor Whooves #3", shares his tail style and coat color with S04E19 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1, shares his tail style with Perfect Pace, "Raggedy Doctor", "Emerald Beacon", "Star Gazer", "Madden", S04E22 Unnamed Unicorn Stallion #1, S04E17 Unnamed Earth Stallion #4, sometimes shares his design with "Star Bright", sometimes shares his mane and/or tail style with "Earl Grey", resembles S04E24 Unnamed Unicorn Stallion #1, shares his coat and mane and tail colors with "Stormbreaker", shares at least the design of his usual cutie mark with Commander Hurricane, and has a similar usual cutie mark to Twilight Sparkle, "Masquerade", and in some depictions Photo Finish. In mid-March 2011, Lauren Faust was asked "Hi Lauren, I have a question... Is everypony in the crowd in Show Stoppers [link@] supposed supposed to have a 'blank flank', as in some sort of Easter Egg? Or was it a silly mistake" and answered "It was just an oversight. Wish I had a more interesting answer for you. Sorry." Depiction in the series splattered on him in Call of the Cutie.]] Ponet first appears at the Summer Sun Celebration in Friendship is Magic, part 1; in the very next episode, he is in the crowd welcoming Princess Luna to Ponyville. He also appears in Rainbow Dash's Grand Galloping Gala fantasy in The Ticket Master and attends Trixie's magic show in Boast Busters. In Call of the Cutie, he attempts to paint on a canvas, but Apple Bloom splats an apple on it, splattering Ponet with applesauce. Ponet watches the Running of the Leaves in Fall Weather Friends, the Cutie Mark Crusaders' talent show performance in The Show Stoppers, and the Summer Sun Celebration in Twilight Sparkle's flashback in The Cutie Mark Chronicles. In The Mysterious Mare Do Well, Ponet cheers for Rainbow Dash after she saves Aura and again after she saves Cream Puff, and he appears in formal attire at the Canterlot Garden Party in Sweet and Elite. He appears in Hearth's Warming Eve and The Last Roundup, sits at a cafe table with "Lightning Bolt" in Hearts and Hooves Day, and appears at both wedding ceremonies in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. in Sweet and Elite.]] Ponet watches the Summer Harvest Parade in One Bad Apple, even taking part in the parade with a different cutie mark in one shot, and attends Twilight's princess coronation in Magical Mystery Cure. Ponet appears next to Shoeshine in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1, watches the Summer Sun Celebration in the following episode, dresses up as Star Swirl the Bearded in Three's A Crowd, attends Rainbow Dash's birth-iversary party in Pinkie Pride, appears at the beginning and end of Simple Ways, and is seen briefly in Filli Vanilli and It Ain't Easy Being Breezies. In For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils, Ponet is in the audience at the Cutie Mark Crusaders' play and in Sweetie Belle's dream, and he appears in Leap of Faith, Trade Ya!, Equestria Games, Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1, and at the end of Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2. Appearances Times are approximate. Other depictions Software Adventures in Ponyville In the game's outro, he appears in the background, with no cutie mark. Royal Wedding Interactive He appears in the background of The Ceremony, with a somewhat different mane style and a slightly-differently-colored outfit. My Little Pony (mobile game) He, with a differently-designed-but-same-colored stars cutie mark, is a character called "Elite Pony" in Gameloft's mobile game. He was added to the Android version of the game on April 30, 2014 before being removed a short time later. His in-game description states "With a spring in his trot and a top hat on his head, this pony is always ready to add a touch of class!" The game depicts him wearing his outfit from Sweet and Elite, A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, Magical Mystery Cure, Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1, Simple Ways, For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils, Equestria Games, and Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1. IDW comics My Little Pony Micro-Series In Issue #8, he appears on page 5 at a table with "Noble Laureate" and Gingersnap. Gallery Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 Ponies awaiting the celebration S1E01.png Nightmare Moon addresses the crowd S1E01.png Friendship is Magic, part 2 Princess Celestia makes a new decree S1E02.png The Ticket Master Rainbow Dash flying toward the crowd S1E03.png Boast Busters Twilight and friends see the show starting S1E06.png Crowd standing wide eyed S1E06.png Pinkie Pie in crowd S01E06.png Twilight with drooping ears S1E06.png Applejack mad at Rainbow Dash S1E06.png Rainbow Dash boos at Trixie S1E06.png Rarity dissapproves S01E06.png Snips and Snails Amazed S01E06.png Twilight worried S1E6.png Twilight unsure of herself S1E06.png Spike "you show her, AJ!" S1E06.png Spike wants Twilight to challenge Trixie S1E06.png Applejack a real unicorn S01E06.png Spike "she's strong, she's beautiful" S1E06.png Spike stunned by Rarity's new look S1E06.png Rarity slightly off-screen S1E06.png Rarity runs away with the shame half 1 S1E06.png Rarity running away with Golden Harvest in background S1E6.png Trixie "show Trixie what you've got" S1E06.png The ponies stare at a triumphant Trixie S1E06.png Call of the Cutie Canvas is splattered with apple pulp S1E12.png Van Horse id.png Fall Weather Friends The Running of the Leaves start line S01E13.png Berryshine and Shoeshine get ready for the race S1E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash surprised S01E13.png Twilight wins fifth place S1E13.png Twilight in 5th S1E13.png Celestia greeting herself S1E13.png Celestia and Twilight looking on S1E13.png The Show Stoppers Candy Mane id.png Ponies stare at the Cutie Mark Crusaders S01E18.png Pony crowd laughs at CMC S01E18.png CM2 S1E18.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles The crowd watching the Summer Sun Celebration S1E23.png CM2 S1E23.png Season two The Mysterious Mare Do Well Rainbow Dash Landing Gracefully S2E8.png Rainbow Dash rescues a filly S2E8.png Rainbow Dash Speaks to the Crowd S2E8.png Rainbow Dash sees ponies cheering S2E08.png Rainbow Dash ok... S2E8.png SpikeImpressed1S2E8.png Rainbow Dash 'Spike here writes down everything' S2E08.png Sweet and Elite Rarity happy with Fancypants in her thought S2E9.png Rarity walks in the middle of the crowd S2E09.png Wonderbolts ready to race S2E09.png The Wonderbolts prepare to race S2E09.png Blaze racing in the Derby S2E9.png Fleetfoot wins the Wonderbolts derby S2E9.png Soarin finishing race S2E9.png Ponies betting S2E9.png ApprovingGlanceS2E9.png Rarity at a feast S2E9.png Canterlot speaks about Rarity S2E9.png Musical ensemble Canterlot garden party S2E09.png Golden Harvest outside in garden S2E9.png Lyrica chatting S02E09.png Lyrica bald S02E09.png Rarity they're gathering S2E9.png Rarity oh boy! S2E9.png Hearth's Warming Eve CM S2E11.png The Heart Carol crowd S2E11.png The Last Roundup Fluttershy listening to AJ's speech S2E14.png Twilight in the Crowd S2E14.png Hearts and Hooves Day Zoomout of Ponyville as Apple Bloom sings "I don't think that we're mistaken" S2E17.png Apple Bloom good ones are taken S2E17.png A Friend in Deed Pinkie Pie Parade S2E18.png Fluttershy & Candy Mane S2E18.png It's About Time Cerberus S2E20.png Cerberus roaring S2E20.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Aerial view of flowers S02E26.png First wedding procession This Day S2E26.png Twilight stops the vows S02E26.png Cadance exposes fake S02E26.png Cadance shadowed over S02E26.png Ponies afraid of Queen Chrysalis S2E26.png Princess Cadance blocked S2E26.png Ponies looking up at the changelings S2E26.png Ponies shocked by Celestia's defeat S2E26.png Main six determination S02E26.png Pony crowd wedding S2E26.png Crowd watching Cadance walking S2E26.png Shining Armor and Cadance looking down to the crowd S2E26.png Pinkie Pie eating cake S2E26.png Season three One Bad Apple CMC running at the parade S3E04.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash enjoying parade S3E4.png Magical Mystery Cure Blank flank musicians animation error S3E13.png Standard-Bearers and Guards S3E13.png Twilight looks over her subjects S03E13.png Twilight and her friends on the balcony S03E13.png Shining Armor "so proud of you" S03E13.png Twilight and Shining Armor laughing and hugging S03E13.png Pinkie Pie "best coronation day ever!" S03E13.png Main 6 coronation group hug S03E13.png Season four Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Decorating Canterlot S4E1.png Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Twilight's friends in the crowd S4E02.png Princess Twilight takes flight S4E02.png Three's A Crowd Twilight and Cadance walking together S4E11.png Cadance 'Absolutely nothing' S4E11.png Pinkie Pride Ponies celebrating S4E12.png Simple Ways Pony wearing a hat S4E13.png Townsponies congratulating Rarity S4E13.png Rarity happy S4E13.png Rarity shaking Golden Harvest's hooves S4E13.png Twilight 'Do you know what you're gonna do' S4E13.png Applejack and Granny Smith looking at ponies dancing S4E13.png Filli Vanilli Crowd cheering S4E14.png It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Rarity "Twilight refused to admit it" S4E16.png For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Ponies clapping S4E19.png Sweetie looking out of the window S4E19.png Sweetie shakes hoof with a mare S4E19.png Sweetie walking S4E19.png Sweetie sees ponies running away S4E19.png Leap of Faith Flam holding a stallion's hoof S4E20.png Sick ponies falling down S4E20.png Flam "that you don't need to fear" S4E20.png Flim lifts old pony's leg S4E20.png Trade Ya! The ponies celebrating Twilight's arrival S4E22.png The two sides of the Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png Rainbow Dash pleads her case S4E22.png Rainbow "no thing that's worth as much to me" S4E22.png Rainbow "there's no way this trade can be fair" S4E22.png Rainbow tackles Fluttershy S4E22.png RD and Fluttershy hug after tackling S4E22.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash getting licked by Orthros S4E22.png Aftermath of the trial S4E22.png Equestria Games Complete Equestria Games brochette S04E24.png Spike tries counting to ten S4E24.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Duke and Duchess of Maretonia arrive S4E25.png Princesses bow to the duke and duchess S4E25.png Unicorns being drained of magic S4E25.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Discord accepted by ponies S4E26.png Miscellaneous First wedding promotional image S2E26.jpg Post wedding promotional image S2E26.jpg Ceremony backdrop Royal Wedding Interactive.png Micro-Series issue 8 page 5.jpg Twitter promotional Trade Ya.png Elite Pony Gameloft mobile game.png References